Rough:Book 1
by IcepawofAirClan
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Allegiances

_**Rough:Book 1**_

**__****Allegiances(Based on my 5th Grade class and teachers lol and addin some of meh family 2)**

**_Book 1's Characters_**

**_(we're young not adults and not kits)_**

**_Jake's Lot_**

**_Jake- Chocolate Fawn tom with black markings, white legs, chest and eyes. Former Kitty/Pet. Siblings:Rose,Arrow,Merry and Shimmer_**

**_Ice-small silver white she-cat with black markings and brown eyes. Sibings:Jay and Olive_**

**_Reed- light gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes and markings with green eyes._**

**_Rose- Chocolate tabby she-cat with white legs and underbelly. Has balck markings and stripes with blue eyes._**

**_Arrow- Chocolate tom with white underbelly and legs with black stripe running along spine and forming into an arrow on head. Has brown eyes and former kitty\_**

**_pet._**

**_Lightning-white tom with black patches and lightning mark on side. Has yellow eyes. Siblings:Flare and Sugar_**

**_Flare-Small and extremly swift white she=cat with orange eyes and lightning mark on shoulder._**

**_Japonj-light blue tom with black x mark on forehead with white paws. Nephew of Ice._**

**_Darice-orange tom with black collar,blue eyes and darker markings. Nephew of Ice._**

**_Moon-Silver with dark gray stripes, white underbelly and blue eyes. Niece of Ice._**

**_Yurika-Orange she-cat with black stripes,white underbelly,paws,chest with blue eyes._**

**_Alel- light silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and darker stripes with lighter underbelly and paws. Neice of Ice._**

**_Slash- pale silver tabby tom with black spots. has amber eyes and a bit foul mouthed like his aunt._**

**_Kits:_**

**_Jay-Very dark,almost black, gray fur with white legs,underbelly and chest. Has a brown eye and a blue eye with black markings._**

**_Olive-Caramel tabby she-cat with blue eyes, white underbelly,legs and chest._**

**_Sugar-small white she-cat with blue eyes._**

**_Twinkle-Dark fawn she-cat with white chest,underbelly and paws. Has black spots and green eyes._**

**_Merry-Light Caramel Fawn she-cat with white spots and underbelly. Has green eyes._**

**_Macki-chocolate tom with blue eyes and lighter belly,legs and chest._**

**_Gavi-small white tom with black ears,paws and tail._**

**_Harvey-fluffy white tom with black paws,ears and patches with blue eyes._**

**_XOXO  
_**

**_Clan of Long Talons_**

**_Long-silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes,long body,whiskers,tail, legs and ears. Has black stripes and pregnant with Flame's kits._**

**_General(Turned into generals):_**

**_Flame-handsome ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
_**

**_SilverSpark-silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and darker stripes.  
_**

**_Commanders:_**

**_#1:Losse-blind white she-cat. One of Long's deadliest fighters. Sister to Cero and Plastic.  
_**

**_#2: Cero-muscular gray-white tom with green eyes and long claws._**

**_#3:Kaisuga-silver-gray tom with amber eyes. A descendant of the tree Jumping cats._**

**_#4:_**_**Scream-small black she-cat with yellow eyes and a long tail**_

**_#5:_****_Lillith(Belongs to The Wolf and Moon)-golden tabby with white paws with blue eyes and long fur is short now, but it gets narturally longer along the way. Her fur is supposed to be stained of the blood of her former victims._**

**_SOme Fighters:_**

**_Zo -dark gray she cat with green eyes and a back covered in scratches.  
_**

**_Onion-cream she-cat with pale gray stripes._**

**_Destructoheart(belongs 2 Queen of The Pens)-black tabby tom with red eyes._**

**_Plastic-gray-white tom with pale blue eyes._**

**_Rock-dark gray tom with black patches,yellow eyes and fur that sticks out on all ends._**

**_Mona-dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes._**

**_Adder- dark brown tabby tom with darker markings and yellow eyes._**

**_Murdi- very dark brown tom with a missing eye._**

**_Lark-light brown tom with darker spots and yellow eyes._**

**_LS-dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes,missing ears and a scar running down his face.  
_**

**_Mason-gray tom with blue eyes._**

**_Blazey-ginger she-cat with lighter flecks and blue eyes._**

**_Smoke-dark grey tom with lighter patches and dark blue eyes._**

**_Grogger-dark gray tom with dark brown marks under eyes._**

**_Thunder-orange tabby she-cat with yellow underbelly and eyes._**

**_Harley-white tom with black and gray patches with an amber eye and blue eye._**

**_Pale-pale yellow she-cat with golden eyes._**

**_Tremble-light grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
_**

**_The Senior 'In Trainings'(More than 9 Months, In Training to become full Clan members. When this training rank is over, they will graduate.):_**

**_Patter-light blue tom with green eyes and black tail._**

**_Trainer:Mona  
_**

**_Druff-dark gray tom with a missing eye and tail._**

**_Trainer:Rock  
_**

**_Gini-white she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes._**

**_Trainer:Onion  
_**

**_Boulder-dark-gray tom with green eyes and a ripped up back._**

**_Trainer: Zo_**

**_The 'Middle' In-Trainings(More than 6 months):_**

**_Harry-dark brown tom with grey eyes and missing ears._**

**_Trainer:Murdi  
_**

**_Todo- dark gray tabby tom with black markings and orange eyes._**

**_Trainer: Lark_**

**_Hawk- caramel tabby tom with amber eyes._**

**_Trainer-Mason_**

**_Mike-black tom with green eyes and a bent tail._**

**_Trainer-Blazey_**

**_Nosey-light gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes and white paws. sister of Reed._**

**_Trainer-LS_**

**_Cement-short haired gray tom with blue eyes and white and dark gray spots._**

**_Trainer-Grogger_**

**_The Junior In-Trainings(More than 1 month):_**

**_Frog-black tom with green eyes._**

**_Trainer-Smoke_**

**_Ash-gray tom with dark-gray spots._**

**_Trainer-Pale_**

**_Nut-dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a missing tail._**

**_trainer-Tremble  
_**

**_flower-white she-cat with cream spots and blue eyes._**

**_Trainer-Scream_**

**_Leaf-dark brown she-cat._**

**_Trainer-Thunder_**

**_The Queens:_**

**_Reek-silver tabby she-cat with black spots and disturbing green eyes. Mother of Birdwing, Frost and Sun._**

**_Ferny-light grey she-cat with lighter belly,paws and chest. has balck spots. Pregnant with Murdi's kits._**

**_The Losers:_**

**_Rocket-white tom with orange eyes,ears,top of head,toes,tail tip,spots and 3 dots on cheek. Extremly swift._**

**_Gloria-striking,very dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes, white belly,legs and chest and golden eyes._**

**_Angel-White and chocolate Siamese she-cat with blue eyes._**

**_Night-small black tom with silver spots and amber eyes. Son of Scream._**

**_Snake-Black striped Oak-gold tom with white belly,paws and chest and blue eyes._**

**_Spider- striking very dark, almost black, tom with bright amber eyes and long legs and tail. Night's older brother.  
_**


	2. Chapter 1: Get Away

_**Ch 2: Get Away **_

Ice gazed into the city. She blamed herself that not everyone had escaped fom Long. She knew that that she-cat would stop at nothing to retrieve her slaves. She padded into the woods, sniffing the air. "Those kits won't know what hit them!" a gruff voice sounded from beyond the trees. Long's lot! Ice raced back to the camp and into the log. She shoved Jake until his eyes flew open. "We gotta move! Long's team was heading this way." Jake's eyes widened in dismay.s He stood up, making his bell jingle and also waking everyone up."We're moving." he said quickly before rushing out of the log. Ice got all the kittens rounded up. Everyone picked up the youngestr kits and poured after Jake. They stopped a road. Jake grabbed Twinkle and sped across the path, only a whisker-lenghth from death. They all got across safely. "We'll sleep in the dumpster fro tonight." Jake mewed quickly. The she-cats gave a grossed out glance right before Arrow came in and swept the floor twice, cleaning it. Everyone settled in. Ice sighed in relief. _Nice try Long, but you can do way better than that._

**So short! I know. Atleast 1 review plz...**


	3. Chapter 2: Long and Rocket

_**Ch 3: Long and Rocket**_

Long circled Rocket, delivering brutal whips with her fangs. "Brat! She spat, her green eyes narrowed to gleaming slits. "Flame!" she yowled. Rocket's older brother ran over. Rocket gasped in shock at him. He no longer looked emaciated like the other slaves. He was plump, his yellow-orange eyes gleaming with amusement."Onion!" Long screeced."Get Freckle." The cream she-cat returned with Rocket's sister in her jaws. "Attack." she ordered sternly to Flame. "This will teach you not to rebel." she hissed at Rocket. She leaped off Freckle as Flame lunged forward. She shrieked as he shredded her ears violently. Long smiled smugly. It was entertaining to watch Flame using her moves agianst a weaker cat. She dug her long claws deeper into Rocket's shoulders, his yelp of pain a delight to her ears. She frowned as Freckle ducked benaeath Flame and bit his tendon. He gave a false yowl of pain before dropping on her. He purred before biting her throat. He twisted his head until a snaping sound echoed across the clearing. That was when Long released Rocket. He yowled in grief and dragged his sister back into the shadows. "Good job." she purred to Flame before licking his cheek and twining her tail with his. The ginger tom gave a schocked look before pulling away. Long sighed. Maybe sometime later she would ask him to father her kits.

XXXXXXXX

Rocket ran his nose through Freckle's pale ginger fur. It seemed to glow with its auburn,gold and white freckles from the hints of sunlight shining through the healing den. Gloria was rubbing bits of chewed up marigold on her neck wound. "We're gonna need alot more if this is gonna heal." she mewed anxiously, her voice covered in doubt. "'Oo 'een 'eez?" a muffled voice sounded from behind them. Rocket flattened his ears for he knew who that voice belonged to. Flame dropped 3 bundles on the sandy floor. "What do you want?" Rocket grumbled bluntly. "I want to help." he mewed simply as Gloria blocked his way to Freckle. "Why? You killed her." Freckle's eyes flew open at those words to forma gurgly snarl. Flame sighed and dipped his head. "Freckle was soft and weak, but she is and will always be my sister, as you will always be my brother." he mewed softly, his eyes clouding with grief. Gloria scowled at him just before Freckle rasped, "You're not my brother anymore. A brother would share the extra prey he gets. A brother would love and protect his siblings. You never did that." She let out a violent cough sending a spray of blood. She gave a feeble swipe at Flame as he approached with a soft gaze. "Well, I lived my days fighting for survival ever since I came here. Tell the others it was great working with them. I can't grow up to have a mate or kits, but atleast you're alive Rocket. And you..." she turned her flickering gaze to Flame. "...Burn to ashes. Get beaten sensless. Starve. Suffer the ways my friends suffered. You'll never change in my eyes." she licked Rocket and Gloria's paws before sending a final cough and closing her eyes. Gloria cried out in grief and Rocket groaned. Flamme dipped his head and went away. They cleaned her pelt before Rocket curlked up inm the corner of the tunnel. "This would have never happened if we were faster to get out. " Angel whispered. Rocke closed his eyes, empty and hollow in his sleep.

**A/N: How'd you like it? These are the guys that Ice was thinking about in the first chapter. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Daisy Getz Lost

_**Ch 3**_

**_Daisy/Lost_**

**__****_Daisy-Gold-cream Tabby she-cat with white underbelly,paws and chest with blue eyes._**

**__****Candy-Fawn-Chocolate Tabby she-cat with darker markings. WHite underbelly,paws and chest with deep green eyes.**

**_Golden- Golden tabby she-cat with white underbelly,paws and chest with blue eyes and long haired tail. The oldest sister._**

**_Catie-light Chocolate-cream tabby she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes. Golden's best friend and shows up l8ter in the story._**

Daisy admired her sleek pelt as her sisters, Golden and Candy conversed. "Ever wonder what its like outside the fence?" Candy purred before grooming her leg. Golden's eyes widened in dismay. "Never! Billy and Myrtle told me there are wild cats out there! They chew on bones to sharpen their teeth and eat raw meat. And when us pets wander on their territory, they'd tear our throats out and eat our insides." Her voice grew shaky at her last sentence. Daisy's fur fluffed up while Candy seemed unfazed by her sister's words. "Seriously? You still believe in those stupid Nursery tales?" Golden scowled and flattened her ears. "They aren't Nursery tales!" she retorted sharply. "Myrtle and Billy've been telling us those stories since we were little! I'll bet you me and Daisy can go outta the fence, and come back with a bird." Candy announced boldly. Daisy froze. She had never been outside the fence before, and she also knew that she would never hear the end of it if she turned down Candy's bet. She gave a brisk knod after lashing her tail. Candy laughed before squeezing through the hole in the fence with Daisy at her tail. Candy ran into the forest. Daisy relished the breeze ruffling her newly cleaned fur. She halted as her sister froze. She looked over candy's shoulder to see a black-bird, picking at the ground. Candy took a couple of steps forward before rushing at it at top speed. She extended her paw before her other paw crashed into a tree root. The black-bird squacked and flew off. Daisy coukdn't help but purr: Candy's hind legs were sprawled out while her head was infront of the root and her front paws were buried under her chest. She got up and muttered, "A bird's way outta our league. A fat squirrel is better." They went deeper in the forest until they saw a squirrel. " Help me with this one!" Candy hissed. The sisters unsheated their claws and tore after the squirrel. They were running so fast across the road that they hadn't noticed that they had gotten ahead of the squirrel. Candy gagged as she saw the squrrel get run over. SOmething hit Daisy: A road? Where were they?

**A/N: Uh oh! Cliffie! You'll find out more of dauisy later. Tell me how ya like the chappie! Question of the day ish: What do you think of my characters so far? R&R plz!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Misadventures of Jay! 1

_**Ch 4**_

**_Jay and teh Ugly Strays_**

Jay shot at the rat's head, killing it instantly. He picked it up and padded back to Merry with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "One blow!" he mewed proudly. Merry rolled her eyes. "A rat would drop dead if it took one look at me!" she growled. "Thats not possible, dummy! Ya' gotta lay some paw,claws or teeth to kill some prey." Jay retorted. Merry hissed and grabbed the rats before slipping under the dumpster with Rose, Sugar, Almond, Harvey, Gavi and Olive. A sharp blow hit Jay in the back of his head. "Lets get the others." a rough voice rumbled. Jay swiped back. He staggered to the side as he stood up. 4 toms were glaring at him. Jay had one thing o n his mind: Attack. He scrreeched before butting a tom in the front leg. Rose and Merry shot out from beneath the dumpster to attack two toms. Jay saw someone slipping under the dumpster from the corner of his eye. He arced back to see the tom crushing Gavi in his jaws while the other kittens nipped the dark tom's paws. Jay yowled in fury and sank his teeth into the tom's tail. He let Gavi go to give a failed swipe at Jay. Rose and Merry assisted until tyhe tom was high tailing.

_**A/N: I know. Short,sensless and boring. But hey! Mybaby bro needs some love. R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Golden

_**Ch 5**_

**_Golden_**

Golden was scared and worried. What if those stories Billy and Myrtle told her were true? They claimed that they had been one of those cats, and adding to that, Myrtle had a split ear,a missing tail tipp and some healed scratches on her thighs while Billy had a slash across his face,missing fur on his shoulders, bitemarks along his jaw,neck and tail. Billy had announced to Golden that their fighting for survival days were over. Golden shivered at what she imagined would be the life of a wild cat. She curled her tail aaround her body and drifted to sleep. Golden felt hot breath surrounding her like fog. She opened her eyes to see 5 toms standing over her. "We'll help you get home tommorrow. Just sleep in the guest den over there." One of them purred, saliva dripping from his jaws. Golden didn't want to, but she got up into the den to be consumed by darkness. She opened her eyes tro see a chocolate she-cat. A sharp pain was constricting her hind legs. Golden opened her mouth to screech but no sound came. She followed the she-cat outside the den to again be consumed by darkness. Golden's eyes flew open to see Catie with a worried gaze. "Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Catie mewed anxiously. Golden knodded and stretched. " Wheres Daisy and Candy?" she muttered. That was when Catie's eyes darkened and her fur fluffed up. "No.. They're missing. Your owners left a few minutes ago to find them." she mewed sadly. Golden's eyes widened in dismay. She should have said something when Candy gave the bet! The ffriends padded out to the back deck. Golden looked at the fence. She suddenly realized what kind of sister she had always been. Golden was always the nervous one when it came to talking about wild cats, while Candy and Daisy had been level-headed about it. Candy was the one who had always spoke up for Golden when they confronted Golden's crush, Jonathan. Daisy was the one who had always stayed with Goldne and grew attached to her. It didn't feel right. Her younger sisters had always done many things for her. Now...could this be a chance to repay them? Golden looked at her home and at the fence. Her instincts seemed to pull her closer and closer to the fence until Golden stood face to face to it. She knew she had to tough up. She was going to save her sisters, no matter what happened. "Bye Catie. Daisy and Candy'll come back, but I might not be with them." she meowed.

**A/N: So soon? Im sorry, but my laziness nerve is acting up and, my desire to get on with the next chapter! Golden is the girl in my class that I hatez**


	7. Chapter 6: Snowpaw and Flame

**A/n: This is the part when it gets sorta Warriorish. First off, Snowpaw, that was her name when she was born. Not snowkit. Same with her brother Fireheart. her clan is called, The Shimmering Ocean Warriors. The modern cats in this clan honor their ancestors by using their name traditions. BTW,if you wanna submit a cat, just review.**

**the Shimmering Ocean Warriors(teh onees dat r mentioned :P):  
**

**Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes. DUH. Vanilla's and Fireheart's sister.  
**

**Vanilla- beautiful white she-cat with dreamy blue eyes and a silver chest,ears and tail tip.**

**Blade-dark chocolate tabby tom with a lighter belly and chest,tail tip and ears.  
**

**Echo- silver tabby tom with golden eyes and white paws and belly.**

**Valane-chocolate she-cat with black and darker markings with golden eyes. Blade's sister.  
**

**Sky- beautiful- light silver-blue tabby she-cat with crystakl blue eyes and white paws belly,chest and legs with black ears.**

**Ripple- blue tom with dark blue eyes and white tail tip,ears,belly and legs.**

**Fireheart- bright ginger tabby tom with whitepaws,belly and chest with light blue eyes.**

**Bluewing-blue-cream she-cat with lighter paws,and belly with light cerrulean eyes.**

**_Ch 7_**

**_Snowpaw and Flame  
_**

"NO!" Snowpaw let go of Blade's tail to see her sister throwing herself in front of charged forward and extended his paws, his claws plunging deep into Vanilla's side. He gave a shocked yowl and wrenched his claws out before Snowpaw leaped forward and slammed into his neck.

"You idiot!" she spat. "Why did you do that?"

" I was going for Echo!" Blade snapped before lunging at Echo again. This time, a flashing light silver-blue streak hit him. Blade crashed to the ground as Sky stood over him.

"Are you okay?" she purred anxiously to Echo. "I'm fine." he mewed before licking her cheek. Snowpaw scowled at them before quickly grabbing Fireheart who tried to lunge at Echo next.

" Lemme go!" he screamed, thrashing violently. "No. " Snowpaw hissed.

" We just had to fight at the best time.." Snowpaw heard Valane mutter through a mouthful of herbs.

"Cats of the Shimmering Ocean Warriors!" Echo yowled. Every cat formed a circle around him.

"The Clan of Long Talons is trying to take our home. Will we let them do that?" he annnounced. "Never!" his loyal supporters screeched while others looked at each other doubtfully or scowled.

" Yes you should!" Blade's voice rang out.

Eyes turned on him as he got up and staggered to the side.

" There's way more of them than us. Do you have any idea how many cats we lost the last time we picked a fight with them?"

Everyone looked at each other and gave slow knods.

Blade turned to Echo.

"YOU, lead that battle. YOU, got Rocky killed. YOU, were stupid enough to think we could beat them!" he screeched, his dark green eyes blazing with fury.

Echo's eyes shadowed with hurt. Snowpaw's ears flattened. She did not like where this was going.

"We're strong! We're the descendants of-" Echo began but was cut off by a screech form Blade.

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing the same,fricken' excuse. They're long gone now. We see them in dreams, but they can't actually fight with us." he yowled closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as a tear slid down his face.

"But-" Echo began but stopped himself. "You're right. If we are to survive, we have to move.

XXXXX

Flame leaped into The 'Loser's', tunnel, infuriated glares ripping at his back. He padded over to Gloria who scowled at him.

"Get out. You know I hate you now, and so does everyone else." she growled before casting a nervous glance at the others.

A look of amusement rippled across Flame's face before he grabbed her by the scruff. Everyone tried to knock Flame down, but their attempts failed.

_Thanks for the training._ He thought smugly through Gloria's yowls.

He dragged her deeper and deeper into the woods until the camp was not scented nor seen.

He dropped Gloria to be greeted with an icy glare.

"I hate you now." she spat.

Flame frowned and then smiled.

"You don't mean that do you?" he purred, drawing her head closer to him untils she went limp and dug her nose into his fur. She licked her chest in embarassment.

"You were okay when you only...joined Long but.. Killing your own sister? Her last words were telling you to suffer?" she rasped, her eyes clouded with grief.

"I'm sorry." he purred softly, twining his tail with hers. Gloria lay her head briefly against his neck before pulling away.

"I...I don't know. But thats what you should tell Rocket- the last family you have." she whispered before padding back to the fortress.


	8. Chapter 7: Catie and Rose

**_Ch 7_**

**_first off, I don NOT own Ziggy. I forgot his creator's name. But for whoever created him, heres a special chapter 4 u! :3  
_**

**_Catie and Rose  
_**

"What?" Catie screeched, leaping from the deck.

"I'm sorry but they're my sisters. Its like nothin's normal if they're not here." Golden mewed.

"Well...Then I'm coming too!" Catie meowed bravely. _Oh...I hope I made the right choice. Wait! She's my best friend. I WILL_ help her!

"But you're scared of whats outside the fence. like me!" Golden protested, her blue eyes sparkling with worry.

Catie shook her head.

"No one will ever be as scared as you." she purred sympatheticly before rubbing her head against Golden's shoulder.

(ME NO WANS 2 WORK ON HER POVS :) )

XXXXXX

"There!" Merry screeched while pointing her tail to a scrabbling mice.

"You scared it off with your screeching, stupid!" Ice hissed at her.

"Don't be too harsh Ice she didn't mean to." Rose mewed. Ice scoffed and lashed her tail.

"HEY!" Arrow's loud yowl echoed from the other side of the alley.

All heads turned to Arrow.

Beside him was a short-haired light gray tom with long limbs and tail, white muzzle, and sparking yellow eyes.

"This is Ziggy." he announced as the tom dipped his head while twitching his whiskers.

Everyone twitched their ears in greeting.

"I found him wandering the streets when when I was chasing a bird." Arrow mewed, giving Ziggy a friendly nudge.

"Yeah." he mewed brightly.

"We oughta return to Jake." Ice muttered simply a split second before racing off.

Rose gave an amused purr before leading the other three cats back to the dumpster.

Jake padded over to Ziggy before giving him a good sniff.

"Hey! I'm Jake, the leader of the group. Who're you?" he mewed.

"I'm Ziggy. Arrow found me while hunting a bird." he said, his eyes sparkling.

Jake knodded.

"Do you wanna stay with us?"

"Oh yes! I love being with others." Ziggy mewed happily.

Rose couldn't help but notice the hint of grief in Ziggy's eyes. Its seems as if something had happened with this young tom.

"Great! You can start by baby-sitting the kits." Jake meowed while tilting his head to some pile of bricks the kits were playing on.

Ziggy knodded greatfully before bounding off.

Rose went after him and lay down next to the brick pile.

"I'll slice your throat out Long!" Gavi screamed violently before leaping at Sugar.

Rose quickly grabbed him right after his claws connected with Sugar's chest pulling a tuft of fur out.(**In real life, Gavi is violent and fowl mouthed. hes only 5 too..)**

She set him down and nipped his ear.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed a between rapid licks on Sugar's shoulder.

"i was gonna cut her throat open until you caught me! I'm stronger than Jay, Merry and Macki all together!" he snapped back.

"I know you are. But you shouldn't cut your friend's throat open! She isn't Long. I don't want you playing that game anymore for today." Rose mewed sternly.

Gavi's ears drooped as he stormed back to the dumpster.

"Whats up with him?" Ziggy asked padding over.

"And where were you?" Rose growled, lashing her tail.

"Sorry, I was busy helping Macki improve his hunting crouch." he mewed apologetically.

Rose scoffed.

"At least look over here from time to time. "

"Okay. Macki told me that you were the Nursery Mother so I thought you'd be okay." Ziggy said.

Rose's gaze softened. "I can't really blame you. Gavi grew violent because he was born special...and he..he grew violent from the exposure to Long."

For the first time, Rose saw Ziggy's eyes darken and his shoulders slumped.

"At least you didn't lose any of your family..." he muttered gloomily.

Rose blinked. "What happened?"

The kits seemed to have figured out some sort of story was unfolding because they had gathered at Rose's belly.

"Well... It was long ago... I guess when I was a kit?"

**Yayzz! Cliffeh! hey, whoever is Ziggy's creator, can I make up a back story for Ziggy? The next chappie will be from his point of view when he was 2 months old. PLZ R&R! Question of teh chappie is:**

**Should Flame be Gloria's mate?**

**Until next time!  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Ziggy's Childhood

**_A/N:First off, the mom did love the kits. Theyre young so.. they dont understand...? sorry if it sounds stupid, but thats how i want it!_**

**_PLZ R&R!_**

**_Ziggy-2 months._**

**_Leap-5 months  
_**

**_Ch 8_**

**_Ziggy's Childhood_**

_**"****I **_want Mama!" a light gray kit wailed,his nose pale and tears wetting the sides of his face.

"Shh...I want Mama too..But she doesn't love us anymore." a pale gray she-kit with black,ginger and cream patches whispered.

"Why..not?" the kit whimpered, leaving a trail of pink behind him from his paws.

"Because that cat from across the street, Samuel, he's spending too much time with Mama. I was playing by the door when I heard him say he loves Mama..And she said she loved him too..." the she-kit mewed softly, shutting her eyes tight as the wind flew at them.

"Oh no! Now without our Masters and Mama, we'll never have a warm place to sleep and play in." the gray kit wailed, tumbling as the snow consumed his paws.

"Hold on!" the she-kit hissed, leaping into the deep frost edged grass and grabbing her brother by the scruff.

She dragged him beneath a tree on one of the roots. She began digging, as much as her paws grew numb, she continued.

When a hole was finished, she dragged her brother in it.

"Ziggy..Wake up.." she whispered softly.

The tiny kit opened his eyes and croaked, "Leap? Is that you?"

The she-kit sighed in relief and curled up around him.

XXXXXXX

Leap yawned and stretched. She padded to the entrance of the hole and sniffed the air.

The chirp of a sparrow was like music to her ears.

Leap crouched low to the ground before charging at it. The bird squacked and flew off.

She gave a frustrated growl before sniffing the ground.

_Oh, Do I need that much help that I have to kill yucky mice and birds with all the blood?_

Leap sighed and began digging next to the roots of another tree.

No luck.

_Hey! Our masters lived in a big house with big shiny stuff. Maybe I could find food there._

Leap looked to the place where big houses stood. She smiled and trotted in that direction.

**MEANWHILE**

Ziggy opened his eyes groggily and yawned.

He rolled around expecting to see his sister beside him.

_Oh no! Not you Leap! I thought you loved me!_

Ziggy whimpered and crawled to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Ziggy!" A familiar voice called.

**LEAP POV**

Leap dragged food bowl through the grass while her jaws burned.

_This is how much we used to eat everyday? Thats why some of those stray cats call us fat._

She clenched her jaw and shoved herself forward, as painful as it was.

She breathed as she let the bowl go and called out, " Ziggy! "

her little brother came rushing out with a delighted look on his face.

" I thought you left me! thanks for staying. " Ziggy purred.

"Of course. I'd never leave you. " Leap purred softly, licking her brother before chowing down.

_**2 Months later**_

Ziggy shut his eyes as the snow battered his face.

A gust of wind made it's way into the den sending a shiver down his spine.

He felt something in his stomach: hunger pains.

Realizing just how hungry he was, Ziggy crawled over to Leap.

" Leap.." he squeaked, giving her a couple of licks.

His older sister rolled around with her eyes half-closed.

" What is it?" she yawned.

" I'm hungry. " he mewed simply.

Leap gave a grave look at the enterance before sighing.

" Oh, all right. I'll go hunting. " she meowed at last before arching her back and stretching.

" I'm coming! " Ziggy mewed seriously.

Leap smiled at him and nodded.

The snow felt like thin, icy claws ripping into his skin as they got out.

" Ya' sure you don't wanna stay?" she called to Ziggy.

"No!" he yowled.

The siblings found there way to a road.

Leap sniffed the ground and hissed, " There's some trace of rabbit going across the road! I'll go first."

Ziggy knodded and watched his sister cross the road.

Suddenly, a loud screech sliced the air.

2 yellow lights were going at Leap!

"Leap!" Ziggy screamed in terror.

" I'm okay! " she called back.

Ziggy looked back at the lights.

Oh no! They were getting closer and closer! Ziggy had to do something!

Ziggy packed up all his courage and took a deep breath.

" LEEAAP! " he screeched.

" What? " she yowled back.

" A ROARER!" he screeched again using the name he and Leap used to address cars.

Leap could only move a few feet away before the car slammed into her flank and sent her flying through the falling snow.

He rushed over to her.

Leap's hind leg look slightly twisted while her toes seemed bunched together.

" Ziggy..." she whimpered, her eyes full of pain and sorrow.

" Yes? " he whimpered, feeling as if is paws had been pasted to the ground.

" I'm sorry...I love you... Please..." she rasped, her hind leg twitching making her screech in pain.

" What? "

" Bite my throat as hard as you can...! It'll make me happy... But I can't be with you anymore... yet! " she moaned.

Ziggy yowled in shock. " But won't that kill you?" he breathed.

" Please Ziggy! my leg hurts so much...! I don't think we can live like this! it'll make me happy...! "

He stared at her and felt tears coming. He walked over to his sister and whispered in her ear, " I love you. Good-bye, Leap. "

" Good-bye Ziggy. I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you. Go on now. " she whispered, licking his nose and laying her head in the snow and smiling.

Ziggy forced himself not to cry as he clasped his jaws around his sister's neck and bit down as if he had been eating a mouse.

He stifled a gag as he felt blood touch his gums.

**A/N: I know.. Depressing chapter. I was about to cry while writing this! but anyway, there you have it. Ziggy's depressing childhood! :'D**

**R&R!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Long and The Triple Teeth

**_Chapter 9:_**

**_Long and the Triple Teeth_**

**_L_**ong ran her claw down the rat spine, lashing her tail impatiently.

She lifted her head up when she heard pawsteps echoing along the hollowed cave's hall.

" You called? " a voice meowed quietly.

She narrowed her eyes, straining to see who it was, All her eyes could make out was 3 small figures.

The one in the middle stepped up. The sun bathed from the hole at the top of Long's cave and onto the him.

Long widened her eyes at what she saw.

There was a young dark fawn tabby tom with black paws and and belly. His green eyes were blank, and staring straight at her.

Long stood up and hissed. " Is this a joke? Didn't I call for three assassins? "

The other 2 hissed while Long heard their claws scraping the floor.

" We are the assassins. Trust me. " the leader muttered, lashing his tail.

Long snorted and lie back down. " Where do you come from? I haven't seen you in my Meetings. "

She could tell the tabby was getting impatient.

" We're those cats that sleep in the den outside the fortress. We're at the back of the crowd at meetings. " he answered.

Long slapped herself with her paw. She had to keep track of the cats that joined her clan.

" Well, I hope you know the identity of the ones I'm sending you after. " Long muttered.

" We do. "

"Good. " Long looked at the hollow at the roof of her cave and continued, " The leader is a tom, with an annoying bell that hangs onto his collar. But I must warn you to watch out for the small, silver-white one. "

" Why is that?"

" She is somehow the smartest of those snot-nosed brats. Try anything around her and her suspicion goes up. She seems to detect whether something isn't right of you. "

the tom nodded.

" they fled into the city. Now GO!" she yowled.

They obeyed her instantly and in less than a blink of an eye, they were gone.

**A/N: yeah, pretty much a filler in chappie. Ohhh, new charries! :D Well, if you has any questions, review! If you wanna join in the adventure, review!**

**You gotta post:**

**Name:**

**Age(Highest is 7 months):**

**Appearance:**

**How he/she appears in the story:**

**personality:**

**There you go. Question of teh chappie is:**

**Which characters are your most favourite and which are your least favourite!**

**Thank you and R&R!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Candy

**_Chapter 10:_**

**_Candy_**

Candy looked around nervously, her fur prickling.

_Stupid, stupid me! So this is what I get from my big mouth?_

Candy turned to Daisy, who was frozen in her posission, her eyes blank and staring across the road.

_I'm pretty sure Daisy didn't wanna come. It's like she knew I would spread the word of her backing away from the bet. I'm so sorry...! I'll make it up to you one day..._

Candy had to find her way out of this mess now. She took a few steps and looked around. Her heart jumped when she saw a row of houses.

_Unfamiliar_ houses.

She shrugged and lashed her tail. At least she could have something to say to her sister.

" Don't worry Daisy!" she mewed.

Her sister whirled around.

" Me and Myrtle know a house-place near by. Look over there! " Candy pointed her tail to the direction of the houses.

Daisy let her fur lie flat. Candy sighed in relief.

" Come on! "

The sisters trudged on.

As they walked, Candy bristled as she heard Daisy squeal.

She rounded on her, to see her sister raising her left paw above a mound of brown goo.

_Disgusting...!_

" It smells terrible..! I don't wanna lick it off..! What am I gonna do, Candy? " she whined anxiously.

Candy lashed her tail in agitation and looked to the house-place.

" Well, you're gonna have to walk with it. We gotta get moving! You know how those stray dogs come out at night. "

She sighed and continued on.

They finally came to a house.

" I'll go first. " Candy mewed quickly.

Candy yowled as loud as she could. An owner made a noise and opened the door.

She picked up Candy and looked at Daisy.

The owner made another noise to its house and picked up Daisy and bought both of them inside.

It dropped Candy and took Daisy somewhere.

" Hello. " a purr sounded behind Candy.

There was a beautiful silver, marbled Bengal she-cat, on the red chair, licking her paws.

" My name's Nikki. "

Candy looked at her. " Candy. The other one's my sister, Daisy. "

Nikki stretched and purred, " Lost, aren't you? "

Candy nodded.

" Hmm.. You can have the chair. "

She looked at Nikki in shock. Not once in her life, Candy had ever seen a pet sleep on the floor!

" But isn't the floor dirty? " Candy mewed as she got up the chair.

Nikki looked at her and scoffed, " Please! I'm not the kind of pet that's scared of sleeping on the floor. In fact, I was friends with some wild cats."

Candy scowled aat her and retorted, " You don't have to rub it in! "

Nikki gave her a serious look. "I'm not kidding. "

Candy widened her eyes. " Tell me about it. "

Suddenly, the owner came back with Daisy.

Daisy was clean and smelled fresh. "Whats goin' on? " she purred, jumping up the chair with Candy.

" Nikki says she's friends with wild cats. " Candy mewed sharply.

Daisy widened her eyes and twitched her ears.

The sisters looked at Nikki.

She gave a deep sigh and looked out the window.

"Well...It wasn't to long ago..."

**A/N: dont worry SpiritGirl, Catrina is gonna appear in chapter 12! ^_^ Anyway, in the next chapter, we'll be able to know more about jake's lot! And it might be the Longest chapter of Rough. Keep R&R 'in fans!**


	12. Chapter 11: Nikki and Jake

**A/N: I'm just adding Jake's Pov to Nikki's story because he was a big part in her ' I was friends with Wild cats' story. But she doesn't know what happened to Jake before she met him, okay? Oh, and if you guys haven't figured it out, I'M Ice. :)**

**BTW, some parts of this chappie isn't meant for kids under the age of 10, so keep on reading kiddies!  
**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Nikki and Jake  
_**

**JAKE POV**

The thunder clashed and roared, rain pouring from the sky.**  
**

Jake grunted as Ice slammed him to the ground.

" Damned traitor! " she hissed, ripping into his back with her fangs.

He hissed in pain. So this is how Ice's victims felt like.

He saw Arrow staring in terror.

_Freakin' coward! Help!_

Jake struggled, but every time he moved, Ice tore his back.

He felt the weight come off him. Jake looked up to see his sister rounding on Ice.

" Ice, let him go! If Jake can't handle this kind of life, let him make his own decisions! " Rose meowed, her eyes flashing.

Ice hissed and scratched Rose's shoulder.

" You're just gonna let your brothers leave us and become Kitties? Seriously Rose? " Ice snarled.

Rose looked into her eyes. " Ice, nobody like being forced to do something. You know that yourself. Like Long forces us to stay here and become her slaves. And now it looks like you're forcing them to stay! If Jake and Arrow don't like this way of life, then let them go back to our old lives. Being a pet has good things to it. "

Ice let her fur lie flat. She hissed and sighed before nodding slowly.

Rose looked at Jake and Arrow.

" It's okay. You guys can go, but I'm not coming. " Rose's voice was soft,but stern.

She perked her ears up as she heard voices.

She gave both of her brothers a quick lick before hissing, " Go! They're coming. "

The brothers didn't hesitate.

**NIKKI POV**

Nikki sighed looked out the window.

_I wonder why I stay here? It's...It's just so boring._

Nikki stretched and sat by the window sill.

The rain seemed like hoses, watering the land as if it were a garden.

She shivered and wrapped her long tail around herself.

_If I was wild, I would have to stand that rain! No warm beds, warm floors..._

Nikki looked at her sleeping owners.

_...And no owners to love me._

Nikki sighed and pressed her nose against the window.

_But strays call us fat and lazy! They say we haven't experienced the life of a real cat. They think we're soft, so we depend on Owners to keep us alive because we're unequipped for the real world. Are they right?_

She growled and swiped at the window, nearly falling off.

_...Might be. I wonder what it's like sleeping in a paw-dug den? Eating meat, sleeping in the dirt or moss... Sounds pretty bad._

Nikki erected her ears as she heard meows at the flap.** (Kitty-door X3)**

She cautiously stuck her head out he flap.**  
**

There was a chocolate tom with white underbelly and legs with black stripe running along spine and forming into an arrow on head and a chocolate Fawn tom with black markings, white legs, chest and golden eyes.

" Please... Let us come in... " The first tom said, shivering.

Nikki nodded and made way for them to come in.

They stopped at the mat and began to lick themselves dry.

Nikki widened her eyes in suprise.

The one with the arrow marking looked up when he was done and mewed, " We were kitties, just like you. "

Nikki flattened her ears at ' kitties '.

" What brings you, ' kitties', here? " she muttered.

The other tom looked up as he finished his grooming and meowed, " It's a dangerous place you live in. The name's Jake. This is my brother Arrow. "

Nikki scoffed and lay down.

" Why's it dangerous? Dogs? Bad Owners? Meat-stealers?" she remarked between licks.

Jake shook his head.

" Way worse. There's a she-cat Boss in this area named Long. She captures every cat that any of her teams come across, including kitties. She forces those cats to work for her. Long's knocked out almost every cat boss in the land, taking their followers as her own. She began her group, The Clan of Long Talons, at the age of 6 months. " he meowed, his eyes dark.

Arrow looked up, his ears flat and continued, " She's vicious, kills in one blow. She's always hungry for power and more cats to control, so she..."

Arrow's voice trailed off.

Jake nudged him and continued slowly, "So whenever she wants, she forces us to mate, no matter how young. She even makes us mate with cats of the same gender in front of the clan as a punishment or just for her entertainment. "

Nikki stared in horror, but somehow she managed to ask them to go on.

Arrow and Jake explained everything.

"...So we left. " Jake finished.

That part of Jake's story somehow made Nikki snap.

_SO he just left his friends? Even when they respected him as if he was their leader?_

Nikki rounded on Jake.

" If I were you, I wouldn't have left. " Nikki said slowly.

Jake froze for a bit.

Nikki shrugged and mewed, " Just sayin'."

**THE NEXT DAY JAKE POV**

Jake slapped the bell on his new collar in annoyance.

Arrow purred in amusement.

" Tags are way worst! "- he remarked, pawing his tag.

Jake scoffed and lay back down, running his tail through the soft floor.

_I sure miss this life! But...But what about Rose and the others?_

He sighed and forced himself to shake his head.

_They can survive.. Ice is stupid, but she's pretty fit to be leader. And she's not the only one that''s fit to to take my place._

He grumbled and hid his nose in his paws.

_But now a lot of them hate me! Even Nikki looked like she wanted me to go back even though we just met..._

Jake gave a hiss of frustration before lashing out the chair, not even knowing his claws were unsheated.

They made a ripping nose, waking up Nikki and Arrow.

_Oh look! Now I'm reacting just like Long..._

Nikki looked down from the chair and gave a shocked look at the four long marks on the chair.

" Are you sure you were a pet? ' she meowed nervously, backing away slightly.

Jake narrowed his eyes at her.

_Now the pet thinks I'm pure wild-cat, and would rip her apart! _

" Yes I'm sure. I remember the day me and my brother and sister were captured way too well. " he snarled.

" Hmph! Don't rub it in. " Nikki snapped, bristling.

Jake hissed and plopped on the floor.

_ Shouldn't be suprised... Stupid kitties like her wouldn't understand._

He sighed and rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling.

**NIKKI POV**

Nikki narrowed her eyes as Jake plopped on to the floor before turning to Arrow.

" Was life really that bad? " she murmered, not even bothering to make sure Arrow heard her.

Arrow nodded and faced her sadly.

" Alot of us suffered. It was really scary." he whispered before curling around his pillow and shutting his eyes.

Nikki sighed.

_Life IS terrible for wild cats.. Poor Jake and Arrow... And I'm even pretty sure that their sister is dead!_

She sighed troublesomely and buried her nose in the pillow, eventually drifting off to sleep...

**NEXT MORNING NIKKI POV**

Nikki licked her food absentmindedly, nearly face-planting in her bowl.

_I really gotta focus for today! Those guys aren't wild-cats anymore. They wouldn't harm me! But Jake..._

She looked over to Jake who was tearing into his meat.

_What if that meat was me...?_

She shook her head and continued eating_._

When the three were done, they got up the window-sill and sat together.

The pale sun-light showed against Jake's Chocolate-Fawn fur, making him seem to have a godly glow.

Nikki widened her eyes as she began to overlook Jake.

His ears were alert, eyes bright and looking out the window.

_He was handsome._

Nikki licked her chest in embarassment for staring before looking out the window herself.

The leaves and grass were lush and green, the dew dripping off them shimmering.

_Just like Jake's eyes._

Nikki's fur fluffed up his his tail swished by her paw.

_What is up with me? He's growing on me and I just met him 2 days ago...!_

Nikki was wrenched out of her thoughts as she heard Arrow's soft giggles.

She rounded on the arrow-marked tom as he was covering his paw over his muzzle and twitching his whiskers.

" What are you giggling about? "

She took a couple of steps toward him, her eyes narrowing to thin, icy slits while the bushy tip of her tail began to fluff up as it lashed.

Arrow's grin dissapeared as it formed into an awkward smile.

He leaned over and whispered, " You like him don't you? "

Nikki froze and shook her head quickly, her face turning warm.

Arrow smirked and laughed.

**JAKE POV**

From the corner of his eye, Jake thought he saw Nikki staring at him.

He blinked and turned to her.

the sun shone on Nikki's Silver marbled Bengal fur.

She seemed to glow in the window, her soft blue eyes sparkling as she gazed into the open yard.

_She's..She's pretty cute._

Jake widened his eyes and turned away, blushing.**(yes I know cats can't blush but this is meh story! :( )**

He drew his shoulders closer to his head.

he saw Arrow leaning over to talk to Nikki, then he smirked and laughed.

Jake's fur fluffed up as he heard a loud screech from the door.

He stuck his head out the flap to see Japonj, Slash, Ice and Rose.

" Jake! We need you back. Long is going crazy knowing that one slave escaped! You have to come back or she'll destroy the tunnel! " Rose yelped, her eyes wide with terror.

Jake stared at his sister blankly.

He made way for Arrow and a nervous Nikki to come out.

" Who's this? Your girlfriend? " Ice sneered, circling him.

His fur grew hot as he fiercly shook his head.

" No! She's a friend of mine. Nikki, these are my friends. " he mewed.

The silver Bengal looked at each of them cautiously.

" Come on you dumb-asses, we've gotta hurry! " Slash growled impatiently.

Jake's heart sank.

Arrow instantly sided by Slash.

" He's right. " He mewed quietly.

Jake turned to Nikki.

" I guess this is where we say good-bye. " he mewed. He gave her a quick lick on the shoulder before joining his friends as they tore away from the house.

**NIKKI AND JAKE:**

_Why now?_

**A/N: there u haz it. So answer teh question!**

**Who's your favourite and least favorite? **

**tune in next time!  
**


	13. ANNOUNCMENT

ATTENTION

Oh joy im back. but i wont be on as much. Im deciding to keep onworking on ROugh, and maybe a rogue's life too. But i'm gonna have to restart a bit, take away some cats and add more cats. Sorry for being off so long.


	14. CATS

**CATS **

**FIRST OFF, I NEED NEW CATS. THE STORY WILL BE THE SAME, EXCEPT WITH SOME CHANGES. HERE ARE THE CATEGORIES FOR UR CAT**

**ENEMY**

**JAKE'S LOT**

**HERE IS THE FORM FOR YOUR CAT:**

**NAME**

**AGE(UP TO 8 MONTHS)**

**DESCRIPTION**

**PERSONALITY**

**THX.  
**


End file.
